The light falls from the sky
by helloitsme-again
Summary: There's only one way to get out of here alive...After HBP Draco's and Harry's POV


**So here it try and make another story ; there where actually many reviewers who asked me to continue with "nobody came" In stead of that I'm making a new story, I've written that story a year back or so and well… discarded it already... and then after one year people start to comment… ironic isn't it … anyways I'm hoping you all like this story and please tell me if you do… if you don't like you just tell me why you hated it ;) **

**P.s. This hasn't be beta read as my lovely beta reader just came back today from a trip to Spain, bear with me ;**

**Disclaimer : of course I don't own the characters or something like that , though it would be cool ;)**

The warm summer sun shines brightly and happily in the sky. Puffy clouds lazily drifted to the blue sky. A perfectly normal, happy, sunny summer day in the month of July. Or so it seemed at least.

On a hill stands a old large mansion, the driveway up to the house is surrounded by beautiful looking flowers and plants, some even seemed to move their colorful heads into the warm breeze that now and than rippled trough the air. If you should walk up this driveway it would take you a good five minutes before you'll arrive at the white mansion standing there.

It would have been a beautiful house with his large windows, neatly hung curtains and perfectly clean shiny floors, if it wasn't for the tense air that seemed to fill the entire area their. No noise could be heard from outside of the house, it seemed as though the owners just left, as if there wasn't anyone or anything around.

But if you would have the courage to walk to the heavy dark brown doors and lean your ear on them, you could have, if your hearing is perfect or even more than perfect in fact, heard the distant voices of what seemed to be a heated conversation between a man and woman. The woman yelling, almost if it was crying, the other more composed, speaking more controlled as in trying to calm the almost hysteric woman down.

"Seriously, I didn't like this idea from the start, and you are just telling me to calm down and let it be!" The woman shrieked.

"Calm down." The other answered again "I'll somehow manage it, really."

"Are you out of your mind? I shouldn't have listened, oh Merlin, he's going to kill you! He'll find you and than… "

The tall blond woman started to sob now, her shoulders shaking in a desperate attempt to hold the tears that treated to fall into their place.

"Please." She begged. " J- Just get out of here before he'll find you, I I can probably hold him off a few minutes and then... you -you could be safe."

The shook his head slowly his blond-white hair moving from side to side well doing so.

"Running is not an option, and you know that Narcissa."

The woman bit her quivering under lip. The silver liquid she so desperately tried to hold under control slowly slipping down her cheeks. Leaving wet salty trails behind.

"Please, you can get out of here alive right?" She raised her blue eyes filled with hope. "You can just say that it would be better this way right? You -you could say that... you can make an excuse can you?"

The other shook his head again. No it wasn't possible, not after what he did.

----------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------

The old man stared at me, his eyes seemed to be glazed over, like he was drugged or something like that. Why couldn't I just kill that old man? He than started to ramble,

Fight for us, you mother, we'll protect her and father save in Azkaban.

No… NO I have to do this.

"Draco…. You are not a killer…"

I stare in those old eyes, could he see that I do not want this in some way?

"I I-ve come this far, I could kill you right now, right here, and I really can…can kill you now… I'm the one with the wand…you're at my mercy…"

"No Draco" the old headmaster answered "It is my mercy and not yours , that matters now."

I open my mouth the say something back, though it seemed like all the words are stuck, he could help me out of this mess?

Slowly I lower my wand I can't kill this old man, I can't kill.' I opened my mouth again to give him my answer, but as usually I'm to late, I get pushed to the side by my fellow death eaters, there's no turning back now…

--------------------------------------------End flashback----------------------------------------------

I sigh at the sight of my mother. So she really did care after all?

I turn around facing my mother.

"Yes" I hear myself answer. " There is only one way to get out of here alive..." I see her eyes filling with hope a small smile tucking at the corners of her mouth.

I lift my eyes to meet hers, a forced smile spread on my pale face.

"Die before I get killed."

I turn around and apparate to face the consequence of my failure.

**Yup shortness though I hope have a longer chapter next time … You know what to do right?… Review!**


End file.
